


Show-off.

by bearprincess



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/pseuds/bearprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows what Sam likes, and Sam is all about giving it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show-off.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot that doesn't fit a longer fic I plan to post.

Sam came home from work to Steve waiting for him at the door shirtless. It was a probably the best way to be greeted. He kissed Steve and squeezed his pecs. “Hey.”

Steve tugged him in by his belt, kissing him harder and closing the front door. “So I might have gotten worked up thinking about you.”

“You think?” Sam teased, reaching around Steve's broad body to rub his shoulderblades. Sam loved knowing Steve got worked up just thinking about him. The reverse was certainly true. He hummed. “What were you thinking about, exactly?”

“Oh, um. When you--last week.”

“Which time last week? When I fucked you? When I gave you head? When I blindfolded you?” Steve nodded at the last one. “What about it?”

“I was thinking about doing that to you," Steve said. Talk about wet dreams. Sam could already feel his cock responding, even if Steve wasn't great at talking dirty unless they were already in the middle of sex. “Is that okay?”

“Mmm, definitely.” As soon as Sam said it was okay, Steve pulled a purple piece of cloth out of his back pocket to his jeans. Sam laughed at his obvious eagerness. “So it’s like that, huh?”

“You got so into it when you did it to me. You have no idea how badly I wanted to touch myself, just thinking about it."

Sam got up on his tiptoes to kiss Steve’s neck and jaw. He palmed the front of Steve’s pants and groaned. “So hard for me, baby. Why didn’t you let yourself cum?”

"I knew you'd be home soon," Steve said. He was agitated with embarrassment, which only made Sam more smug.

"Making me do all the work, huh?"

Steve nodded and grinned and held up the blindfold. "Hold still."

Sam closed his eyes and grinned as he felt Steve tie the blindfold at the back of his head. He felt the motion of Steve’s hand in front of his face but didn’t see a thing. Steve stepped back around and kissed him again while steering him to the bedroom.

They didn’t make it quite to the bed. Steve pushed Sam up against something hard that didn’t take up all of his back, so Sam assumed it was the doorframe. “Aren’t you going to take me to bed, baby?” Sam asked. He now felt the soft cloth against the apples of his cheeks as he smiled, and Steve’s warm fingers in his waistband.

“I want to try something else. Right here.”

Sam’s toes curled into his shoes. “Are our super assassins home?”

He felt Steve laugh against his thigh. He’d lost track of where Steve was, so the sudden realization that Steve was on his knees made Sam shiver. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

Sam tutted. “They should text.”

“I know, right? What do we even give them phones for?” Steve hummed against Sam’s dick through his pants and Sam tensed up.

“You really want to… here?”

He heard Steve shuffle and felt his lips on his ear. Unfair. “Why not? You scared someone will see?”

Sam felt all the little baby hairs on his neck stand up on end and he had to swallow down a groan. He shook his head because he didn’t trust his voice not to crack. Sam’s belt zipped through all the loops with a swish. He looked down as far as he could, but all he could see was the tiniest patch of blonde hair at his hip.

Sam hadn’t thought about kinks much in his life. Lately he’d been thinking about metal prosthetics a little too hard, but besides that, nothing. A little bit of publicity, though, even if it was just sex in a hotel room, always made him more turned on and responsive. He liked the adrenaline rush, the idea of someone listening, the carnality of it. It gave him a buzz like nothing else. Right now his head was spinning as Steve unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers to his ankles. Anyone could walk in to see Steve worshipping him against the door. Sam bet it’d look good, too, a thought accompanied by a moan as Steve started kissing and sucking the head of his cock to get him hard.

Sam put his hands gently on the top Steve’s head and Steve paused to put Sam’s hands behind his head. “Mmm, want me to fuck your pretty face? I can do that, sweetheart.” Steve groaned around his cock at just the mention of it, which was fucking sexy as hell. It seemed like Steve wanted someone to see or hear, too, almost as much as Sam did. All with a cock down his throat--fuck--

Steve was really fucking good at giving head, too. Sam liked it when he could see his big red lips get all bruised and swollen, but like this he could pay attention to the details Steve put into it. Massaging his balls, playing with his hole a little, fluttering his tongue around until Sam moaned and shoved his hips forward. Steve choked and gagged but didn’t stop once. Tenacious bastard, Sam had to give him that. He tightened his fingers in Steve’s hair and pulled him down on his cock until he was fucking his throat. Steve swallowed and slurped around him, louder, and vibrations sang up to behind Sam’s balls. Jesus Christ.

Steve pulled back and Sam let out a pitiful and unintentional moan. Steve was up on his feet with his mouth on Sam's ear again. "Fuck me," Steve said, his voiced edged out from, well, having Sam's cock down his throat. Holy shit. Sam could have come over and over again just thinking about Steve telling him to.

"Blindfolded?" Sam asked, because he loved loved loved watching Steve when they had sex, especially if Sam topped. In response, Steve untied it. Sam's eyes trained on Steve's lips first--red, swollen, a little bruised, just like he constantly thought about. Steve let him stare and then took him to the bed. Sam noticed, though, that Steve kept the door ajar though not wide open. Steve tackled him to the bed and Sam kissed him and kissed him and grinned. His heart was pounding now as Steve sat on his thighs to keep him still. "You gonna ride me, sweetheart?" Sam asked, because as nice as this was it wasn't getting his dick wet.

Steve shook his head, and Sam squeezed his hips. "Then what do you want, baby? Use your words."

Steve stretched, and it was absolutely like watching a sculpture move. He winked at Sam. "I want you to fuck me in front of the mirror."

"Oh." Sam's pulse was in his temples now. He was still effectively pinned, so he didn't mind looking Steve up and down. He looked especially good when he was shirtless and his jeans were open with his cock hanging out, with his thin hips and smooth, beautiful muscles. Sam swore up and down that Steve looked like a porn star, even though Sam wasn't much into porn.

Steve swung his leg over him to get off. "I have another surprise for you." He winked again and went to stand with his legs spread and his elbows on the dresser. Sam took the invitation to rub his dick on the denim of Steve's jeans.

“Yeah? More than the mirror and the blindfold? Because those were damn good ones.”

“More than that.” Sam watched Steve struggle to hump the dresser, which didn't seem very comfortable at all. He gave Steve his hand to hump into himself, and the way Steve's eyes dilated should have been illegal. The indirectness of the mirror made it much easier for Sam to stare at Steve's every reaction openly. "Take off my jeans. Please."

Sam shushed him and hooked his thumbs in the loops and tugged. He groaned when he saw. "Oh, Steve, baby..." He let a finger trace the blue gem at the base of the plug. "You did all this for me?"

Steve blushed so pretty. Sam felt like he was seeing double as he watched it spread up the back of Steve's neck in front of him and Steve's chest in the mirror. It was enough to knock a weaker man off his guard. Sam had plenty of experience, though. "Beautiful. It matches your eyes..." It was weirdly sweet, since Steve knew how much Sam loved his eyes.

"Does it look good against my skin?" Steve asked. He blinked slowly at Sam in the mirror. Those goddamn eyelashes could seduce the straightest man alive, Sam thought.

"Mmm, it does, baby. But I think you knew that." He pressed a knuckle against it to get a rise out of Steve, and he wasn't disappointed at all. Steve's back arched, and Sam watched his mouth fall open with wide eyes. They looked so, so good together. Sam wrapped his fingers around Steve's bicep because a) best biceps in the world and b) he and Steve should have been connected in every way possible. "I'm gonna come in like five minutes," Sam muttered.

Steve grinned and waggled his ass under Sam's hand. "Treat me right and I will, too."

Sam laughed and rubbed his cock between Steve's cheeks, enjoying the soft mixed with the hard of the plug against the vvvery sensitive head of his cock. "Oh yeah? And how's that, baby?" He watched Steve's muscles bulge as he gripped the edge of the dresser.

"Fuck me like I've been edging myself to all damn day."

Fuck, that did it. Sam pulled out the plug. He felt around with his fingers first, as a precaution, but Steve was so loose and slick that Sam didn't need to worry. He pulled out his fingers to grip Steve's hips and pushed his cock all the way inside. Steve was also so amazingly tight. Sam thought it was a serum thing, or maybe Steve was just made for sex. He grabbed Steve's hard, hard enough to bruise anyone else, and slammed him into the dresser until it shook.

"Oh, they'll definitely hear that," Steve said, looking over his shoulder at Sam.

Fuck. Sam gulped and closed his eyes, focusing on the momentum of his hips and not the heat rising to his face, or the warmth of Steve's ass squeezing around him.

"You laaahhh, like that, baby? Sssomeone hearing how--how good you fuck me. How loud you make me--oh!" That was the most theatrical "oh" Sam had heard in his life, and when he cracked one eye open to give Steve A Look, Steve just smirked. For America's hero, he sure was filthy in bed. Sam gave Steve's ass a sharp smack for being a smartass, and Steve's ass clenched around him so tightly that Sam couldn't help but make a strangled moan.

"You think you're quiet, b-but you're moaning like a dying man." Steve should have stopped talking by now. Sam grabbed a thatch of his hair with one hand and Steve's cock with the other, yanking hard, stroking him off faster than necessary. Steve could come almost on command, and he did, all over the front of their dresser. He moaned even louder, but Sam bloomed with fresh warmth knowing that this time he couldn't help it. "Sssso good..."

Sam opened his eyes, seeing Steve splotched with red, lips wet and parted, eyes glazed over, a sheen of sweat over his chest. Too much. He stared too much, and Steve stared right back at him through the mirror. Sam watched himself too--the unsteady rise and fall of his chest, the way his shoulder muscle twitched every time Steve moved his ass back, how wide open his mouth stayed. He collapsed onto Steve's back and came harder than he had all week, biting Steve's spine to hide the awful sound he knew he would make. He stayed like that for a while and let himself get soft in Steve's ass as he rested. Steve damn near purred under him. Sometimes Sam forgot how much he loved this.

"Amazing, baby, good lord." He kissed across Steve's huge shoulders and panted. He attempted and failed to be less dizzy.

Steve was grinning from ear to ear, knowing Sam was hooked forever.


End file.
